Nonperishable Love
by Angel's Radiance
Summary: Sorrow fills Marth's heart when his love, Samus dies from a gunshot to the heart. Only through memories can Marth remember and finally heal his broken heart.


**My first Fanfic **

** Contains SamusxMarth**

** All other characters belong to Nintendo and their Rightful owners.**

Marth climbed the rocks, a multitude of flowers in hand and set them below a gravestone. It read, "Samus, a beloved hero and friend." But she was more than just a friend.

Tears began to flow down Marth's face, but as proud as he was, he wouldn't brush them away. It was a night no one could ever forget, Marth had just came back from a brawl to find that Samus had been murdered in her room, a gunshot to the heart. Samus was in her room, preparing for a nap, until it happened, a lone figure jumped through the open window, shot her and took nothing but money.

Samus's roommate, Zelda was beyond shocked, as she entered into the room one second too late to find the figure fleeing out the window from whence it came.

Once Marth found out, his emotions teetered from pure rage to a deep underlying depression. All he could think about was not being there to protect Samus like he promised.

He and Samus fell in a passionate love a couple months back and Marth couldn't think of being with anyone else, and she thought the same. Now that she was gone, nothing would ever be the same in the brawl mansion again.

His heart was broken, and nothing helped in making him feel whole again, Samus was the only thing he could trust to brighten his day with a smile or a simple touch. That too, would also disappear, and after that day, Marth still couldn't accept that Samus was gone just like that.

The wind rustled as the sun soon began to set, and Marth was engulfed into memories as he gazed into the Magenta-Orange sky, sorrow in his heart.

"_Aren't you getting cold out there Marth?" Samus called out as she watched Marth train from the door._

_ "Not at all… but I need to finish the training up tonight…" Marth responded back and heard Samus sigh._

_ "You are just so stubborn and oblivious aren't you…" she said walking closer and grabbing his wrist._

_ "Come on mister… you had enough… anymore training and you might kill yourself before you realize it." Samus tugged him back inside and that's when Marth felt the temperature change. His cheeks flushed red, but Samus never noticed as she gently pushed him to the dorms. _

_ Marth fell asleep that night tossing and turning over his reaction to Samus's touch. His roommate, Yoshi twitched a foot and shifted his head to the side with a sigh. Marth smiled as he watched Yoshi and finally felt his nerves relax as he felt himself fall into a deep sleep._

_ That next Morning, Marth showered, dressed and walked out feeling amazing. Even Ike, who always had some jarring response to Marth's presence didn't even bring him down._

_ Breakfast and lunch soon passed and Marth still felt on top of the world, until a tourney defeat ruined his mood. It was the championship and Marth was facing Link in the quest for glory. But Marth was too slow and Link obliterated him with upward thrusts and smash attacks._

_ I knew I should of still trained last night… Marth grumpily thought as he stalked out to the lobby in a huff. He made sure to sheathe the Falchion and make sure it was always in his reach or eyesight._

_ "Sorry for your loss…" The voice came as a whisper, and as Marth glanced back he noticed Samus sitting there, fixing her ponytail. _

_ "I would of won… had I trained some more…" Marth growled and Samus only shook her head._

_ "Trust me, you should be thanking me for saving you, or you wouldn't be here right now…" she said and Marth felt the blush creep up on him, but he forced it down._

_ "You know Link is really a lucky bastard for defeating you… I heard that you are really tough…" Samus continued, and a strange smile lit up her face._

_ "I bet that if me and you trained, maybe you could throw him down eh? What do you say?" _

_ Marth didn't know what to think, It was rare that mentor training was offered, and usually it didn't work so well. _

_ "Um… well yeah… sure that would be fine…" Marth stuttered and from the look in Samus's eager eyes, he knew he made the right decision._

_ "We begin after dinner." She said with finality and strode away, leaving a flustered Marth watching after her._

_ Marth couldn't wait for the training and paced his room, which was and will be empty till lights out. Master Hand enforced that all the brawlers be fully rested everyday, even a simple brawl wore even the most senior fighters out._

_ "Why am I feeling this way about Samus?" he wondered out loud and blushed as he heard his doorknob turn._

_ "Who's there?" Marth called out, and Link strode through, a sympathetic smile on his face._

_ "Sorry abut the brawl Marth, it was a good fight nonetheless." He said and Marth shook his hand, nodding._

_ "Yes, it was a very good brawl, one that taught me a lesson on being more nimble…" Marth added and Link chuckled._

_ "Also… I heard about your training session with Samus, I just want to say good luck." Link said after a moments silence._

_ "Uh...Um yeah…Thanks." Marth felt his words stumble once more in embarrassment. Link smiled once more and left, closing the door behind him._

_ Dinner was Lasagna and Marth could barely keep the food from making him choke. His nerves began to bunch up, and as he met Samus's eye, she winked at him, only making him feel hotter._

_ "How's the Lasagna everyone?" Peach called out from the kitchen, and muffled sounds of 'Good!' came from all the brawlers._

_ Samus finished first and left, giving Marth a knowing look, before pushing past the double doors._

_ Marth gulped more water and waited till Wario finished his fifth! helping of food and waddled out, before following suite._

_ "Finally!, I was just thinking you rethought back on coming…" Samus called out as Marth shimmied out the door sheepishly._

_ "Never mind that… are you ready?" she said and Marth nodded, unsheathing the Falchion which glowed in the fading afternoon light._

_ "Oh no… we can't fight with that… no sword for training, I don't want my lifeblood spilling out here…" Samus said hinting at a joke and Marth faltered a little. _

_ "I always fight with the Falchion, no matter what opponent, but if you think it's fair… I won't use it." he replied and sheathed it, aware that Samus watched, with fear in her eyes._

_ I would never think of hurting you… Marth thought and suddenly at that moment he knew. He was falling in love with her._

_ "Now are we all prepared?" Samus yelled, shocking Marth out of his thoughts. He muttered a yes and got into battle stance, aware of how different it felt without a sword. _

_ "I'll let you have first strike…" she said and began to wait, watching his every move. Marth swept his eyes over her, pinpointing any weak spots, and found it, her left arm. With a fast dash he raced towards Samus and jabbed out a fist to knick her arm, but she was faster and grab-threw him as Marth neared too close. Samus grinned as Marth fell to the floor with a grunt._

_ "Man you are as slow as a slug… I could beat you with my arms crossed and my eyes blindfolded." Samus snorted and Marth felt a sting that hurt worse than his bruised arm._

_ "I'll show you a slug!" Marth exclaimed and quickly rolled over to Samus and grabbed her, throwing her downwards before thwacking a fist against her shoulder. _

_ Then it happened, a fiery bolt of lightning seemed to pass between the two of them and Marth began to see Samus in a whole new light. She seemed to be in the same way and as soon as it started, it ended._

_ "I…I think that's enough for now…" Samus said shakily, with an attempt to smile, before quickly walking off._

_ That night Marth began to dream, a very vivid one, of him and Samus, twined together, in desire and doubtless love. With a gasp, Marth woke up and quickly raced to the bathroom to get a drink. _

_ Marth felt way too cramped and hot in the white bathroom and gulped the water down, realizing that his pants were also too tight. _

_ "What's happening to me?" Marth moaned, cupping his forehead with his hands. His half naked reflection in the mirror seemed to mock him as he gave himself a once over. Shakily making his way onto the toilet, he sat, and tried to process what happened with no success._

_ "While we were training, something passed between us and I knew she felt it too…I can't understand it…" Marth thought aloud. This continued until suddenly Marth slipped into a dreamless state._

_ "Marth Here?" came a voice and Marth flew upright in shock, what time was it…and how long was he passed out on the toilet seat?_

_ "Yeah… I'm just getting ready for a shower Yoshi." Marth called out, hoping his voice wasn't slurred._

_ "Yoshi come in?" Yoshi asked as Marth turned up the water, and Marth felt his head scream no._

_ "Yes." he replied and Yoshi stumbled in, noticing Marth's bloodshot eyes and fatigued state._

_ "Marth ok? Haven't been good for few days…" Yoshi said looking up at him meek with worry and Marth sighed._

_ "So much is going through my mind right now… I can't wrap my head around it… between tourney's, training…" Love, Marth almost blurted out, "I can't find comfortable rest anymore."_

_ "Maybe after shower Marth be good?" Yoshi said and Marth began to smile._

_ "Yeah, thanks Yosh, Maybe that's what I need." he replied and Yoshi bounced happily before leaving Marth alone once more._

_ After dressing and sheathing the Falchion, Marth set off, still feeling his mind wander, but overall felt ok. That is, until he heard sobbing sounds after lunch. His heart lurched as he realized who it was and raced off before his mind could object._

_ Samus's room was open a crack and her roommate Zelda was nowhere to be found, but Marth still felt that he needed Samus's permission before he could enter._

_ "Samus… can I come in…?" Marth called and there was a moments silence before a tearful 'come in' indicated he could walk in._

_ Marth instantly felt his heart tear as he watched Samus shakily get off her bed and collapse against him, sobbing louder. Slowly he began to soothe her and absentmindedly stroked her back until her sobs ceased._

_ "Can you tell me what happened?" Marth said, feeling a new kind of emotion envelop him, protection._

_ "Not here… Samus said, and hiccupped as she dabbed at her eyes with a tissue. Marth began to rack his brain until he though of a place, and with a hasty 'come on' led her right to it._

_ They entered a bluff with overhanging trees that swayed with the wind, the sound of the ocean, peacefully dabbling the rock face._

_ "Marth… it's so beautiful here… I wish I was in a better mood to enjoy it more…" with you… the two words hung in the air, unspoken but understood. _

_ "No matter." Marth waved a hand, "…can you tell me now what happened." Samus started to tear up again, and Marth felt obligated to tell her she didn't have to, but then she started to spill._

_ "My father and mother… were both brave and wonderful bounty hunters, and their history goes way back. Some say that they were smitten as soon as they first met and have been together ever since. Anyway, today, about four years ago, my mother and father died in each other's arms as a failed bounty quest ended with them being clawed open by Ridley, a terrible monster._

_ In the end, I, being so young, burst into action recklessly and avenged both my parents. Every year, I seem to never forget this date, it is etched into my memory till the day I die." Samus finished and burst into tears. Marth wanted to hold her close and make all her pain fade away but felt that would be awkward._

_ "I feel really sorry for what happened, and I really hope that someday you will find peace. Death is not something that is easily overcome, and having lost both parents… it's hard." Marth said, knowing that each of his words were right._

_ "So you see my dilemma….Thanks Marth, for understanding…. Listen… there's something I need to confess…Yesterday, when we trained… I felt something, something intimate. I seemed to see you in a new light, and that still hasn't changed…" Samus said as she brushed the last of her tears away._

_ "Yes… I felt the same way, and have since." Marth agreed, feeling himself become very nervous._

_ "Marth… it may see absurd at this point…, But I love you…" Samus said, and Marth felt a shiver run through him that filled him with warmth and happiness._

_ "Samus…" he whispered, leaned in to kiss her, and felt an explosion that sent him flying. Only Samus's lips kept him from lifting off the ground. They kept on kissing till the sun began to set, and finally they stopped to look at each other, gasping for breath._

_ "Marth… we can't stay, it's late and we must head in for dinner…" Samus said and disappointment settled in her gaze. _

_ "I don't want us to leave this place… but we must… I'll lead you back down… it gets a bit rocky and hard to see." Marth replied, and felt love replace all worries. _

_ They kissed once more before getting up to head back to the brawl mansion, the trees began to wave in the wind as if saying goodbye. The stars twinkled after them like winks of friendly faces._

_ Later that night after dinner, Marth felt still turned on after the events that happened and was too hyped to sleep. _

_ "She is just so… words can't describe…" Marth felt himself say over and over. The clock ticked on until finally he felt himself shut down and he went to sleep, a smile on his face._

_ "Wakey wakey Marth…" The words were soft and Marth immediately woke up to find himself in Samus's embrace._

_ "Good morning." Marth smiled and felt his heart tug with the full brunt of the love he was experiencing for this woman._

_ "Let's go before we wake up Yoshi…" A devious glint entered her smile and eyes and they walked out together. _

_ As the weeks sped on, everyone soon learned of Marth and Samus's love for each other and made ogling eyes whenever they were seen together. Mostly Marth and Samus stayed at the bluff, where mischievous eyes couldn't watch and perceive. _

_ "I love you Marth." Samus said one day as she rolled on her back, looking up at him. Marth smiled, "And I the same My love."_

_ Something urged at the two that night, and a desire set in their eyes as their kisses became more heated. _

_ Soon they both shed their clothes, feeling the waning sun cast a final drip of warmth onto their pristine bodies. _

_ "I will always love and protect you always." Marth said as he lovingly gazed down at his lover._

_ "In turn, I will always be there for you, even when we are gone, I will always comfort and love you." Samus smiled, her eyes filled with love and tenderness._

_ Then they began to make love as the stars began to twinkle and the trees began to whisper sweet nothings into the wind. _

Marth gazed back at the brawler mansion, the tears kept on falling as the memories burned. Then suddenly in the distance, he began to hear a voice, and his heart leapt inside his chest in joy.

"Samus…? Is that you?" Marth called out to the wind, and it seemed to answer him repeating words that were said a long time ago.

"Marth… no matter where you go and where I am, I will always love and comfort you, even when we are gone."

Marth soon felt it, a large weight broke off his heart and suddenly he felt the slow feeling of healing and peace with life.

He closed his eyes and suddenly he imagined the trees come to life, the stars entwine his body, making him anew as the wind caressed his soul.

Marth opened his eyes to find that the last glittering rays of the sun had set and the first stars began to twinkle. There were still tears in his eyes, but they were tears of joy.

"Thank you Samus… for showing me that love still goes on, even when you are dead and gone." Marth whispered and an answering sigh sounded through the trees, indicating that he was heard.

**Rate and Review :D **

**Hope you enjoyed the story. 3**


End file.
